The Shots Rang Out in OCD
by fairytale kisses
Summary: It was a regular day. It was supposed to be easy, with no tests or quizzes. Nothing was supposed to happen. At least, nothing like this. It's weird to think that just a minute ago, everything was calm. And then, they rang out. Two gunshots. And now, no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

OK so this story won the poll. I may do The summer That Changed Her, but I don't have time at the moment. So, here's a little prologue or first chapter, whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Massie's POV

I was in Mrs. Callaway's English class, learning about some grammar rule or something. It was OK, I guess, but very boring. I mean, what when I grow up I'm going to be some fancy writer. Um, I highly doubt it. Dylan was on the other side of the room, looking as bored as me. Nothing exciting ever happens her. It's always so boring. Gosh, boring is SO out.

I start drumming my fingers on my desk, my bad habit for when I'm bored. God, why did someone have to invent all these dumb rules. Who cares that in some situations you can start a sentence with because and in others you can't. Just make up your damn mind already.

God, I would do anything to get out of this class right now. Minutes go by, Mrs. Callaway is still going on and on about the stupid rules of grammar. Then, in a matter of seconds, everything changes.

BANG! OH my god, was that a gunshots? Time stops. Nobody moves. Then BANG! Another one. This is real, this isn't some dream. What's going to happen?

* * *

Claire's POV

I was in the gym, with Cam. We skipped first period so we could have some alone time. Now, I normally don't skip. But today was special. Today was our one year anniversary.

Some music was playing and Cam and I were dancing. I loved how Cam thought of this. It was so romantic and perfect. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Then, I hear it. BANG! I look at Cam, panic in my eyes. He puts a finger to his mouth, motioning to be quiet. Maybe it wasn't a gunshot, maybe it was just a... Then another one. BANG! God, no one knows where we are? What are we going to do? We're as good as dead.

* * *

Alicia's POV

I was on my way to the radio station, getting ready to do a special morning broadcast. Principal Burns had called me down to her office first thing in the morning and had sent me here. I didn't know what the announcement was, but I hope it's important since first period is the only class I like.

I was almost to the station, when I heard it. BANG! The noise was ear shattering. I stopped right where I was, not moving a muscle. Maybe my ears were playing a trick on me. BANG! Another one.

Oh my god, a school shooting! I had read all about them and heard on the news, but I never thought one would happen here. What am I going to do?

* * *

Dylan's POV

I was sitting in Mrs. Callaway's English class, trying not to fall asleep. I knew Massie was too, since I looked back at her and saw her looking as bored as ever. I think everyone was bored. Kristen wouldn't be. I wonder where she was. I knew she was running late since she had texted us saying she was getting a ride from her mom since she got up late.

I think my efforts failed, because I fell asleep. but i didn't sleep long. I was awaken by a loud BANG! I looked around the room, shocked faces on everyone. Was that a gunshot? Then, BANG! Another one rang out.

This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, I'm still asleep. But I know it isn't. This is really happening. I'm really in the middle of a school shooting.

* * *

Kristen's POV

"Bye mom" I shout to my mom as I ran up the steps of OCD and ran inside. I woke up late this morning and I was rushing to get to school. I hate when I get up late. It always ruins my day. It's a really bad way to start the day and I hate when I start my day like that.

I made my way toward the office, needing to get a late pass before I went to class. Then, I heard it. BANG! I knew that noise, it was a gunshot. And it was close. BANG! I heard another one and then, I felt searing pain in my leg. It burned and I felt blood running down my leg.

I... I had just been shot. I fell to the ground, my leg hurting too much to stay up. Who had done this? Why?

* * *

**OK, this was short. I wanted to show all the girls right as the shots went out. So, what do you think. Please review, cause review make me happy.  
**


	2. The Seconds After

**OK, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed and reviewed. Now, it seems like a lot of people are getting out of school soon, well I'm getting out the 28th. OF JUNE! Stupid snow days. Today I decided to update since I am in a good mood since today we got our letters for NJHS and I GOT IN! I'm really happy, so here's a chapter. Oh and to clarify, the girls are in tenth grade.  
**

* * *

Massie's POV

For about twenty seconds, no one moved. It seemed as if the world stood still. Everyone's pencils stopped writing, everyone's mouth's stopped talking and everyone's brain's stopped functioning. The shock of the moment made everyone go frozen. Eventually, our brains started working again and we all started to think and do.

"OK everyone, hide and be very quiet. Don't make a sound" Mrs. Callaway whispers, her voice likes a mouses. We all slowly get up and hide in different areas of the room. Dylan rushes over to me and we try to find the perfect place to hide. We look around. We could go in the closet, but a lot of people are there and it would be too crowded.

I look over behind the computer area. No, it would be a little too open to be under the desk over there since they don't have wall under them. I looked over toward her library and I saw it. Mrs. Callaway was a big sucker for books. She had a giant bookshelf that was in the corner and had a little space behind it. It was the perfect hiding spot.

I grab Dylan and we rush over. We grab the bookshelf and pull it out a little so that we can fit inside. We squeeze in to the little alcove and pull the bookshelf back, closing us in. It's dark and smelly behind the old oak shelf, but it's tall and we can't see over it and no one can see us. It's dusty and it seems as if no one as entered the space behind the books in years, decades even. Spiders seem to have taken the opportunity of the free living space, since there are cobwebs. It's gross, but it's safe.

Now, all we have to do is wait for the police and then we can go. I hope the shooter doesn't come in here. God, I hope we'll all be ok. Please, let us all be OK.

* * *

Clarie's POV

I was still right after I heard the shots. I was frozen in fear, too scared to move. I didn't want to move. I wanted to let this all be a dream and pinch myself and wake up in a world full of peace and happiness. It wasn't a dream though, it was a nightmare.

"Claire, come on. We have to hide" Cam says, pulling me up to my feet. I follow him as we rush through the gym, fast as lightning and silent as a spy. We venture to the boys locker room, which is a place I never thought I would enter voluntary. Today, I didn't have a choice but to follow Cam into the place of dirty socks and smelly boy clothes.

We opened the door in a snap and rushed inside. We ran across the sticky floors (I'm not even going to ask) and hid behind a bunch of lockers. We slid down against them and sat on the marble floor.

I put my head on Cam's shoulder and just sat there, wondering if we were going to live through this. I sat there, wondering if the others would be OK. I just laid on my boyfriend, hoping to live to see my mom again.

* * *

Alica's POV

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react. It was as if my feet were glued to the ground, stuck there like flies on wax paper. My brain was still trying to process what was going on, what my life had turned into. My mind couldn't make sense of the hell that had become my school day.

Then, my mind started working. The gears started turning and my thinking cap was back on. I started to think of plans, how to stay safe. Standing in the middle of the hallway, not a safe place. I had to get to a safe place. I had to get to the radio booth.

I made my way down the hall to the booth of safety. I walked slowly, not wanting to make much noise. Anytime I heard something, I would freeze in place, waiting some amount of seconds before continuing my trek. It seemed like hours before the steel door of the radio booth came into view. I quickened my pace a little bit, my sights set on the shinny silver. I soon arrived at the door, the gateway to safety.

050505. I punched in the code as quick as my Essie-ed fingers could and I heard a click. The door opened and I rushed inside. I closed the steel door shut after I was safe. I ran over and hid behind a filing cabinet.

I took deep breaths, excepting the fact that I was safe. I was safe. i was safe. I just hoped the others were as well.

* * *

Kristen's POV

Pain, lots and lots of pain. You know the pain you get when you fall and break your ankle. Times that by about a trillion and you can get an idea of how I feel at this moment. The pain is so unbearable. I feel so weak, so vulnerable. I don't like feeling weak.

I start to see black spots, but I can still hear a little. I hear footsteps and voices. I think that they think I'm out cold or worse, dead.

"Good shot, out cold but not dead yet" voice one says, somewhere over me.

"Thanks, it really wasn't that hard" voice two replies, I bet feeling pretty pleased with herself.

"Take her to the storage area. Then go get some of the others" voice one says again.

"Got it. Good luck" voice two says. Someone comes over and grabs my arms and starts to drag me away, probably to the storage area, whatever that was. I wanted to fight the person, wanted to get away. I was too weak, not enough strength to even stand.

I started seeing spots, seeing black spots. they filled my vision and made me feel even weaker. Right before I passed out I heard someone say "One down, four to go".

* * *

**Well, there it is. Who are the shooters? What is the storage area? Will Kristen survive? Find out in the next chapter of The Shots that Rang Out in OCD. Review please, cause they make me happy. **


	3. Praying to See the Next Day

**Thanks you for all the reviews. Due to the amount, I decided to write a new chapter, when I should be studying for my history test next week. Oh and there are two shooters. Do you have any guesses who they are? Tell me what you think in the reviews**

* * *

Massie's POV

I was silent. Dylan was silent. Everyone was silent. Not a word was uttered and not a sound was heard. No one dared to speak, for that could result in being found and killed. None of us wanted that, none of us wanted our young lives to stripped away. None of us wanted to leave our families. None of us wanted our dreams to end. None of us wanted to be taken from our friends.

Our friends, my friends. Where they OK? Where they alive? Were they safe? Claire, oh Claire. She had told me that Cam and her were planning on skipping first period to have a romantic moment. Did they skip? Please God, tell me they didn't skip. Tell me that they are both in class, hiding and safe and not in any danger.

Alicia, oh Alicia. She had texted me that she had to give some special announcement. Was she at the booth? Was she safe? Was she in the hallways, free to get harmed? Please, let her be at the booth and be safe. Let my dear friend live God, please let her live. Let her be ok behind the still door of safety. Let her live through the day.

Kristen. She was running late this morning. Was she in the halls? Was she in the car? Was she safe at home? Oh God, please let her be safe at home and not in the halls. Let her be in the office, safe and hiding. God, please let her not be harmed and safe in her mother's arm. Let her survive this blood bath. Let her survive the nightmare, far from the school.

Please God, let all my friends be out of harms way and safe in this nightmare. Please God, I can't lose my friends. I was growing more worried by the minute. I didn't even notice I started to cry.

* * *

Dylan's POV

I was next to Massie, silent and still. I was trying not to freak out or start to cry. I was trying to be strong. I was trying to be strong for Claire, who may or may not be skipping class and in the face of danger. I was trying to be strong for Alicia, who may or may not be roaming the halls on her way to the booth. I was trying to be strong for Kristen, who may be at home or may be in the halls. I was trying to be strong for Massie, who may be breaking, not knowing the fate of our dear friends.

But mostly, I was trying to be strong for myself. I needed to be strong. If I wasn't strong, I would break. In times of danger and in times of attack, you had to be strong. If you broke, you could die and never live to see your family again.

I heard sobbing, unsure if they were coming from me. Were they? I felt my cheek and felt no tears. I looked over at my Alpha, who never broke. I found her broken, which is a sight I never thought I would see. I put my arm around my broken friend and held her close, being strong for both of us.

"Dyl, what are we going to do? What if they're hurt? What if they're not safe?" Massie whispers, her voice full of fear. I have to be strong, for both of us.

"Pray Massie. We have to pray Massie. There's isn't much more we can do" I tell her. We both grow silent, praying for our friends safety. Praying for our families not to worry too much. And mostly, praying to see tomorrow.

* * *

Alicia's POV

I was hugging my knees, trying to keep the tears at bay. I didn't want to cry, since someone could hear me and I would be a goner. I have never been more scared in my life. Not even when I went on Superman Ride of Steel at Six Flags once. Not when my dress for the 8th grade formal got ruined twenty minutes before the dance. Not when my grandmother was in a car crash and I had no idea if she was safe.

No, this fear was unlike any fear. This fear had any aspects, many twists and turns. This one had many parts, many different ways. One was fear of my friends, if they were ok and safe or if they were hurt and needed help. One was fear of my parents, if they were worried about me, not knowing if I was safe.

The last one, the biggest fear of all, was fear of safety. Would I be OK? Would I live thought this day of terror? Would I die here, in this radio booth? Or would I live to see another day? This fear made my heart race and my sweat pour out in buckets. This fear consumed me, eating me alive.

There was only one thing to do, to take my mind off this fear. Pray. I had to pray for safety, pray to stay hidden and pray to live. I couldn't worry about safety or death. I had to pray for life, and to pray to get to live my life any longer. Pray, my only chance for survival.

* * *

Claire's POV

I sat there in my boyfriends arm. I sat there, fear running though my body. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting tears to spew out of me. I didn't want to cry, since crying made me seem weak and I didn't like crying in public. I never have and I never will.

My efforts failed, since seconds later, tears rushed out of me. They fell on the ground, down my face, and on mt boyfriend. He didn't give me looks of pity, he didn't stare at me and tell me to stop. He just held me and rubbed circles on my back, calming me down.

"We'll be OK Claire, we'll live through this. We just have to believe we will and pray to see tomorrow" Cam whispers, making the tears turn into sobs. He's right, we have to believe we can get through this, and we have to pray to live to see our family and friends again.

My worries started to diminish, going away like clouds after a storm. We will be OK, we will survive the nightmare. We will... What was that? A loud noise could be heard from the other side of the hall. The door, someone was trying to open the door? Someone was opening the door. Someone was coming for us.

* * *

**Oh no! Claire and Cam, who;s trying to get them. I'm on a roll, updating a ton of my stories. What do you think? Tell me your guesses of the shooters and tell me what you think is going to happen. Reviews make me happy.  
**


	4. The Third Shots

**So, I was reading all the reviews and seeing who you guys thought was the shooter. Let me say something, who says the shooter is one male one female. Maybe it's two girls or two guys. You aren't going to find out till the last couple chapters. You guys are not going to expect who it is. Anyway, I know i need to update Massie's Adventure's but I want to write this first. Enjoy**

* * *

Claire's POV

The door, someone was opening the door. I held on to Cam, trying not to seem as scared as I was. What if it was the shooter? Was about to die? Oh God, please, don't let me die. I want to live my life. I want to get married, have kids. I want to live my life to the fullest. I want to live, please just let me live.

I heard a hard shove and the door slammed open. I tensed, hoping it was someone who wanted to help us, not end our young lives. I heard someone walking across the tiles. Cam put a finger to his lips and slowly crouched up, not being seen. I started to get up as well, but Cam shoved me down. He shook his head and motioned to the floor, telling me to stay where I was.

Cam turned and hid behind another set of lockers, looking at who had enter our place of safely. His eyes widened in shock and I knew that we weren't going to be rescued. I knew that no one had come to safe. Instead, someone had came to end us.

I was trying hard not to cry, trying to keep my hide away secret. Cam gave me a smile and then slowly crept out of the set of lockers he was hiding behind. I knew what he was doing, and I didn't like. I heard him creep up on the shooter and I knew he was going to tackle it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was about to go down. I heard him jump, but then I heard a worse noise.

BAM! A loud crack rang through the air and I saw him collapse to the ground, a red dot in the thigh growing larger. I couldn't keep quiet. I didn't want to be quiet. I knew I should be, but I just couldn't

"CAM!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard feet move and I mentally slapped myself. I heard foot steps draw close. I closed my eye, expecting a gun shot to ring out and blood to pour out of me. But it doesn't happen.

I open my eyes and see a tall silhouette standing there. She has on a black scarf wrapped around her mouth and nose and also on her neck. She has a gold masquerade mask over her eyes. A fedora black as night rests on her head, her hair in a high pony tail. She has on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black tank top with a gold crest over her heart.

"Unless you want me to shoot your little boyfriend again and make sure he dies, I suggest you come with me, quietly" the girl say, her voice unrecognizable. I slowly nod and I swear I see her smirk under her scarf.

"Turn around and out your hands behind your back. We have to move quick" she say walking over. I do as she says, not wanting Cam to be hurt anymore. I hear her standing behind me.

I suddenly feel something hit my head, making black spots appear in my vision. I fall to the ground, slipping into darkness.

* * *

Massie's POV

I was sitting in the darkness, the silence killing me. I never liked silence. It made it seem as if something horrible was about to happen, like something was preparing to ruin you. Silence was a killer, the bringer of death. Suddenly, a noise broke through the silence. I wish the world stayed silent.

Another shot rips through the air. It wakes all the kids back into reality, reminding us that we are in the middle of the nightmare of our reality. I glance around, hoping that's it. Of course, it isn't.

"CAM" I hear a shout call out. I know the voice, the voice of the shout, which sounds like she is right near us. I know the sweetness and innocence. I recognize the panic. I see the blonde hair and Keds.

I look over at Dylan, both of us thinking the same thing. We don't have to say it, we can see it in each others eyes. We both know, we both sadly know.

_Claire_

* * *

Alicia's POV

I was sitting in the booth, only the red light of the exit sign to light my safe haven. I was sitting in silence, no one to share in the silence. I wanted all of this to be over. I wanted someone to come in and take me home, so I can see my family and friends and hold them all tight. I wan this to be over, to be truly safe.

A noise broke through the dreaded silence. A shot ripped through the stillness of the air. The noise was heard throughout the hall, down every corridor and into every room. I heard it, and was reminded that this wasn't over, yet. Then, another noise was heard. A panicked noise this time.

"CAM" a voice shouted, sounding far away, get so close. I knew the voice, i knew it's owner. I knew the girl, I knew her life. I knew her style, I knew her hair. I knew the sister, the best friend. I knew the terrified girl.

_Claire_

* * *

**WOAH! CAM! Please don't hate me, he may live. So, what do you think. I know it's short, but i am writing this quick since I wanted to update this weekend and now is the only time. Did you like it. Make sure you review, since reviews make me smile. **


	5. Tell Me

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know some people don't like that Cam got shot, but he is most likly going to live, since I know many people will hate me if I don't. So, many of you guys think there is one girl and one guy shooters. I never stated that there was a guy. To be nice, I will tell you this. They are both what girls. Another hint (Since I'm feeling generous): They have been in books by Lisi Harrison.  
**

**Also, updates might be slow since I joined high school color guard and it is a ton of work. **

**So, I have some free time right now and I'm happy because I don't have to take my history exam, since I'm just that awesome. So,here's a new chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Massie's POV

Oh god. Oh god. Claire, oh Claire. Please be OK. Please be OK. Claire never did anything bad. She was so sweet and caring and was never mean to anyone. Why did someone want to hurt her? Why did someone want to hurt any of us? What did e do?

Did we do something wrong? Did we not buy the right Prada bag? Were we being punished for something? What did we do wrong? Someone tell me please, tell me what we did wrong. Someone tell me that this is all a dream and that this will be over soon. Tell me that Claire is OK. Tell me that no one is going to be hurt. Tell me, tell me that I'm not next.

Tell me that I'm not going to die today. Tell me I'm save. Tell me that behind this dusty old bookcase is safety for Dylan and I. Tell me that I'm going to see my family one more time. Tell me that I'll live to see my Sweet Sixteen. Tell me that one day I'll get married. Tell me one day I'll have kids. Tell me that I'll live to see one day more.

But mostly, tell me that this nightmare of a day, this horror, this madness, this day of terror, will soon be over and done.

* * *

Kristen's POV (**Your welcome, I almost didn't put this**)

I was in a sea of darkness. I couldn't move, I was numb. There was no feeling in any part of my body. I was just, numb. Am I dead? Am i in some sort of coma? I was starting to think I was dead when i felt something. I felt something in my leg. It was pain.

It came rushing at me like a speeding jet plane. It was just there, making me know I was alive, but should be dead. It made me wish I was dead. It made me wish I could go numb again. I started gaining my senses, my feel and my hearing.

"Make sure not a ton of blood gets on the floor" voice one says.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty good at this. Good job getting the other one. It's a shame about Cam" voice two says, pressing something onto the pain spot. Where the bullet went. Where I was shot.

"Yeah, he might live. I did what was necessary to get Claire. If she wakes up, use the duct tape and rope. Same goes for Kristen. I'm going for our two for one. See ya" voice on say. I hear a door open and close, someone slipping out.

Wait, Cam? What happened to Cam? Is he OK? Did he get shot? Claire, oh Claire. Is Claire here too? Is Claire hurt? Is she alive? Wait, she has to be. Voice one said if she wakes up. That means she's just unconscious. That means she's Ok, for now.

I had to use my eyes, had to get up. I tried, I really did. I tried to get them open, to see who was doing this, to see who was putting us in this nightmare. I had to.

The sleep was too strong. It was pulling me back in, not giving up. I couldn't give up either. I had to fight the sleep. But, I could always fight the sleep after. A little sleep never killed anyone. Maybe, maybe just for five more minutes.

* * *

Alicia's POV

Claire, please be OK. Please be OK Claire. We need you in our group. We need our little Clairebear. I need her gummie bears and her Keds. I need her innocence and I need my sister. I can't live without her.

God, just let her be OK. Let her be fine, somewhere nice and safe. Let her be with cam, both of them outside, safe. Let her be unharmed. Let this all be over soon. Let this room be safe from all the evil of this day. Let my family not be really worried. Let Josh be fine. Let Massie, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen all be safe. God, just let this be over.

Wait, what was that? A heard a metallic beep. The code, someone was punching in the code. But, who knew the code? Only I knew the code, well Principal Burns did, but why would she want to come in here? I heard a chime and knew that that code was in and that someone was coming in. Was this person safe? Or did they want to hurt me? Please let it be the first one.

* * *

**OK, so there it is. I hope you liked it. I was wondering, what do you guys think of this story? Who do you think the shooters are? What do you think is going to happen? And what's your favorite Disney movie? REVIEW! Cause they make me update quickly.  
**


	6. Over at Briarwood & Minutes Since

**Hey everyone, so summer is here and I can write more. So, some people were wondering about the Briarwood boys and where they were and if they were ok. So, I decided in the beginning of some chapters I'll so you what's going on over at Briarwood. The boys are a big part in the story toward the end so I need to show them. I hope you like the chapter. Happy reading!  
**

* * *

**At Briarwood School for Boys**

Derrick's POV

Everything was great. Everything was fine. Everything was perfect in the Westchester. Then, everything went wrong. Nobody told us. They acted as if everything was fine. We all knew though. We knew something was wrong. Their were hushed whispers, scared glances and the fact we had to go to the auditorium or the cafe to do "fun activities". I had to know what was going on.

I found Josh, Chris and Kemp quickly, hunting them down in the cafe. We all knew Cam had went over to OCD to be with Claire so we didn't look for him. We were sitting at a table toward the back, where no one could bother us.

"What is going on?" Chris asks to no one.

"I wish I knew. We have to figure out what it is," I tell them.

"I thought I heard some teachers talking about some problem over at OCD," Kemp says, shrugging his shoulders. OCD? What was going on at OCD? Are the girls ok? What if they're not? Oh god, please let the girls be ok.

"What's going on at OCD then?" Josh questions.

"I bet it's nothing, maybe someone pulled a fire alarm or sprayed too much perfume in the hallway to set off some chemical alarm" Chris says.

"Well if it was one of those options, why are all of our teachers freaking out?" I ask, knowing if it was that I would be failing my Algebra test at the moment.

"The teachers are freaking out because it's way more serious then both those combined" a voice say from the shadows. We all turn and see a figure walking toward us. Once he is closer we realize the figure is Todd Lyons.

"OK, then what is it?" I ask. Todd looks around, checking to see if anyone is near us. He walks closer and stares at us. He stares for a while, then leans in to whisper something for.

"It's a school shooting. Two gunman, firing. Two shots were heard and then about thirteen minutes later another went off. The teachers don't want us to worry but they want us to be safe. They are still trying to contain the situation" Todd tells us. Our eyes go wide at his words.

Is Massie ok? Is my Block ok? She has to be alright. I can't live without the love of my life. Wait, I bet Massie's safe. I mean, Todd would have told us if the girls had gotten hurt, right.

"Todd, who got shot?" Josh asks, thinking the same thing as me. Todd looks toward the ground, not meeting our eyes.

"You don't want to know" Todd says, looking up and starting to walk away.

"Todd, who got shot?" I ask, louder this time. Todd stops walking away. He looks us right in the eye and says the words loud clear.

"Kristen and Cam. Claire got taken. The police think they're targeting the PC" You have got to be kidding me.

**Over at OCD**

Massie's POV

Five minutes. Five minutes since the gun went off again. Five minutes since Claire screamed. Five minutes since something happened to Cam. Five minutes since something happened to two people I care deeply. Five minutes since our wake up call. Five minutes since we were reminded that our nightmare wasn't over yet.

Thirteen minutes. Thirteen minutes since this all started. Thirteen minutes since we had to hide. Thirteen minutes since we went into lock down. Thirteen minutes since the panic of the shots. Thirteen minutes since this disaster started. Thirteen minutes since a nightmare began. Thirteen minutes since all of our lives changed.

It seemed like hours since it all began, but it was only minutes. Only short minutes since this started. Thirteen short little minutes since this nightmare began. It seemed like forever. What I want to know, what I really want to know, is how many more.

How many more minutes until this ends? How many more seconds of this terror do we have to take? How many hours will we stay seated in silence? How many more lives are we going to lose today? How many more screams are going to travel through the school? How many more agonizing minutes do we have to wait so we can get out of this place? How much more of this are we going to go through today? How many more shots are going to ring out in OCD?

I really hope the answer is zero. Cause I'm tired of all of this craziness. I'm tired of all this fear. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of not knowing the fate of my friends. I'm tired of the darkness all around me. Mostly, I'm tired of this nightmare. This better end soon or I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

**So, that's what's going on at Briarwood. Oh my god, did I forget to show what was happening to Alicia? Sorry (Yea not sorry). I guess you'll just have to wait a little while longer *evil laugh*. so, what did you think? You like? Tell me in reviews. **

**QOTD- What are your plans for the summer? **


	7. Saved and Lost

**Hey everyone. So, I know I should update my other stories, but I have minor writers block on Massie's Adventures in England (Don't worry, nothing major). I really want to write more of this and I just didn't want to loose my train of thought, so here's the latest chapter. Again, we are going to start with the Briarwood boys. Enjoy**

* * *

Derrick's POV

We all stared at Todd in shock. Our girls, our precious girls, were being targeted in a school shooting. I couldn't speak for a while. I just couldn't grasp what Todd had said. Massie, my Block, was being targeted by gunmen. She could die, she could die.

"Are you serious?" I ask, finally finding my voice after losing it for minutes.

"As a heart attack," Todd replies. He starts to leave when Josh stops him.

"Wait, how do you know all of this? The teachers aren't telling anyone," Josh questions, making Todd stop in his tracks. A smirk appears on his face (**To all the Gallagher Girls out there, think Zach smirk**).

"Tiny Nathan can fit into the vent near the Teacher Lounge. We were curious and he volunteered" Todd says before walking away back to his group of friends. As soon as he is out of range, we all begin planning.

"OK, what are we going to do?" Kemp asks.

"We need to figure out who the shooter is and then get over to OCD and save our girls" I say.

"OK, so who has a grudge against the PC?" Chris asks and we all stare in open mouthed.

"The better question is who doesn't?" Josh says.

"He has a point. Almost everyone at OCD hates the PC," I concur with Josh.

"Who are the top haters?" Chris asks, grabbing his notebook from his bag.

"Layne, Olivia, Kori," I start.

"Strawberry, Skye, Chris Abeley," Josh continues as Chris writes it all down.

"Meene, Heather" Kemp says. Chris puts his pen down and looks at us.

"OK, that's not an easy list. Let's start narrowing it down" Chris states and we begin to take our list of eight down to a list of two. This should be fun.

Alica's POV (**What you've all been waiting for**)

I heard the click, I knew the door was being opened. I knew that I was about to be found. I wish I knew who was about to find me. Would the person be good or would the person be bad? Please let this person help me and not hurt me.

I could hear the footsteps. I could hear two sets of footsteps, maybe three or four. I wasn't sure. All I know is that someone is in here with me and my little hideaway isn't mine anymore. Please don't find me, please don't find. I keep chanting that phrase inside my head, hoping that if I keep chanting it, it will come true. It didn't work. Someone came around the corner and saw me behind the filing cabinet.

Thank god it's someone who wants to help me. The people that came in are cops. There's three of them and Principal Burns.

"Are you OK?" the female cop asks, walking over to me and helping me up. I nod in response, still shocked that someone come in here. The cop who helped me up has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty.

"Principal Burns, is this Alicia Rivera?" one of the other cops asks Principal Burns. This cop was bald and had green eyes. He seemed to be in charge.

"Yes, this is Alicia Rivera," Principal Burns replies. Wait, why do they know my name? How? The cops usually don't know people's names and ask about them unless they are the subjects. OR they ask if they are targeted. Am I being targeted?

"Is she one of the targets?" the other cop asks and the bald one nods his head. This cop has short brown hair and hazel eyes. He didn't seem old like the bald one. Wait, target? I'm a target? What is going on?

"Target, what do mean by target?" I ask, trying not to sound as panicked as I am.

"Hi Alicia, I'm Sargent Gregory Parker and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions," the bald cop, Sargent Gregory Parker, says as he walks up to me.

"I'll answer your questions when you answer mine," I reply, sitting at one of the chairs at the booth. Greg sits at the chair across. Principal Burns goes over to the corner, showing the other guy cop the monitors for the security cameras, I think.

"Ok, sounds like a deal. Alicia, you and your friends are being targeted in this school shooting. The shooter doesn't want to cause chaos, the shooter wants to get you and your friends," Greg tells me. Oh my god, oh my god. Targets, we were all targets. The shooters were after us. Claire, oh my god, Claire. The shooters had found her and something had happened to her and Cam.

"Ehmagawd" I say, trying not to freak out. I have to know if Cam's ok.

"Alicia? Are you ok?" Greg asks, seeing my brief look of panic. I nod my head, getting myself together.

"OK, first question. Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you five?" he asks. I chuckle a little, thinking of who would want to hurt us.

"Yeah, about half the school. Most of the kids secretly hate us because we're so popular," I reply, thinking of all the glares we get at times.

"Do have any one in particular who would want to hurt you? Any few kids who you know hate you more then others?" Greg asks.

"Maybe Layne Abeley or Olivia Ryan. Those are the only two I can think of from the top of my head. Now, my turn for a question. Is Cam OK?" I ask, wanting to know if one of my best guy friends is safe.

"Do you mean Cam Fisher?" Greg asks me and I nod. He sighs, which isn't a good sign.

"Alicia, we don't know where Cam is," Greg tells me.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is. He was with Claire and then another shot went off and Claire screamed his name and you, you have to know where he is," I say, trying not to have a full on panic attack.

"Alicia, we checked out the locker rooms, which is where they were hiding but we didn't find him. We are looking for him. Now, next question, do you know where Kristen Gregory is?" he asks me.

"No, she woke up late and didn't want a ride to school. She texted us that her mom would drive her to school," I tell him, getting worried about Kristen. She was at home right? She was home and far away from here.

"OK, so you haven't seen her today?" Greg asks.

"Yes. Why? Is she OK? Is Claire OK?' I ask, needing to know that some of my sisters are ok. Greg doesn't seem so happy that I asked that.

"Alicia, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Kristen was shot, at least we think. We looked over footage and she was shot. We think the shooters took her. Claire wasn't shot, but the shooters took her as well," Greg tells me. Oh. My. God. No no no no no. They can't be hurt. they have to be OK. They can't be gone. Oh god, where are they? I try to keep myself from having a full on panic attack, but I can feel on coming on. Greg must notice.

"OK, Alicia, you have been a good help to us. I'm going to have my friends Spike take you outside so we can contact your parents, let them know that you're OK and then maybe you could talk to Spike a little more, OK," Greg tells me, standing up and motioning to the other officer who is still with Principal Burns. The officer, Spike, comes over as I'm standing up. I walk to the door with Spike right behind me.

"So, Alicia, who should we contact when we get outside?" Spike asks as we walk down the halls.

"MY mom probably. My dad's at work and my mom shouldn't be anywhere. She could be out with Nina, but I doubt it," I answer, looking out for anything. After finding out you're a target in a shooting doesn't exactly calm the nerves.

"Nina, who's Nina? Is she your sister?" Spike asks.

"Nina's my cousin. She's visiting from Spain," I answer. My mom thought it would be nice to invite Nina over for a while. I'm not too pleased with the idea.

"Cool. So, how long have you know the girls?" Spike asks me.

"I've know Massie, Dylan, and Kristen since fifth grade. Claire moved here in 7th grade. I love them like sisters," I tell him, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you guys home safe," Spike says, trying to keep me positive. I was about to respond when we heard another voice.

"Look who I found, little Ms. Rivera," a voice says from the shadows. A girl steps out dressed in all black with a black fedora on her head. She has a scarf over her mouth. She has a gun with her, a pink gun. Spike jumps in front of me, doing his job.

"OK, why don't we just put the gun down and we can talk about all this," Spike says, trying to talk the shooter down, I think.

"Too late for talking," the shooter says and pulls the trigger. She pulls the trigger three times. Spike falls to the grounf right in front of me.

"SPIKE" I shout, shocked at the dead body in front of me. A look up to see the shooter running toward me, grabbing my puts the gun to my head and starts to run, me falling behind.

"If you make one noise I will shoot you" she tells me, dragging me down the halls. I stop for a second, not going to give up easily. My captor sighs.

"Always the hard way," she says, shaking her head. I feel something hard on my head. Black spots cloud my vision and I fall into endless darkness.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter. Longest one yet. So, what do you think? I promise next chapter I'll show Claire's POV. Alicia's been taken. Do any of you know where I got those cops from? If you do, you are my new best friend. So, review. What do you guys want to be updated of my stories? I hope you liked that chapter.

Shooter Hint- I mentioned both names of the shooters in this chapter.

QOTD- What's your favorite store at the mall? Mine's Delia's.

Until next time...


	8. Shot Number Four

**Hello people of the internet. OK, I know I should really update my other stories but I worked on Alpha's today. So, thanks for all the reviews. I love hearing who you guys think the shooter is. I'm going to make a deal with you guys. When I reach 100 reviews on this story, I will tell you who one of the shooters is. Sound like a plan? OK, and FYI, the cops are good. They are not bad. Just saying. Enjoy!**

* * *

Claire's POV

Black, black everywhere. I'm in an endless void of darkness. My senses are numb and I can't feel a thing. I can't move my arms, I can't feel my legs and I can't open my eyes. I try to, but I just can't fight the numbness. I'm like this for a while, it seems like hours. I'm just in the darkness, not moving. Then, finally, I start to get my senses back. I feel the numbness start to slip away. I try to move my hand and I feel it move. I open my eyes, slowly seeing my surroundings.

I see some racks full of supplies, different school stuff. I see some blankets and towels on the other side of the room. I see some coils of rope and some duck tape. I look over beside me and see Kristen. She's lying down, unconscious and bleeding. It isn't too heavy, but she's still bleeding. I start to get up so I can help her but strong arms push me down.

"No no no, you are going to stay right here. I'm not going to use the duct tape or the rope, yet. If you stay there and don't scream, I won't use it. Don't push me, because remember, I'm the one with the gun," one of the shooters says. She's wearing a black dress and black knee boots. She has her hair up in a pony tail and has a scarf over her mouth and nose. She has on some Gucci sunglasses as well.

"Fine, is she going to be ok?" I ask, needing to know if she's ok. The shooter shrugs.

"She's doing ok I guess. It doesn't matter anyway, you'll all be dead soon anyway," she says, walking over to Kristen, pressing a towel against her bullet wound. Kristen, Kristen got shot. Kristen, one of my sisters, got shot. What about the rest of us? Are we going to get shot? What are they planning on doing to us? What does she mean dead? Are we all going to die today?

Breaking me out of my thoughts, the door bursts open, the other shooter walking in, carrying Alicia. Alicia, she's knocked out. She's not bleeding, so that means she wasn't shot. Shooter number two looks over at me and then puts down Alicia next to me.

"Why isn't she tied up?" she says, obviously not too happy. I could care less about her. I turn to Alicia, who is lying down peacefully. She's breathing, her chest rising up and down in a rhythmic path. I put two fingers on her neck, feeling for a pulse. She has one, beating with ease. She's not dead, she's just out cold. She'll wake up soon, she has too. Suddenly, someone grabs me and yanks me away. Rough hands pull me to my feet and drag me over, away from my friend.

I look up and see shooter number two. She has some rope in her hands and duck tape. She throws me to the ground, defiantly leaving a mark on my side. She grabs my arms and flings them behind me, grabbing some rope and tying them together, tightly. She grabs my legs and pulls them up and ties my ankles together. She rips off a piece of duck tape and I try to squirm away, knowing where that duck tape is going. I don't get very far.

She grabs me and pulls me back to my spot. She slams the duck tape on, making me panic. When I get scared, I have trouble breathing. I'm also a mouth breather, making it even harder to breath now. Ok, just need to calm down. I just have to calm down. Slow breaths, slow breaths. Ok, I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine. At least, I hope so.

Dylan's POV

Massie and I are holding onto each other, our grips tight and unbreakable. Neither of us are going to break from the embrace. Our cries have died down to sobs, very soft sobs. The silence's back, everything's dying down after Claire's shout of panic. God, I hope she's ok. She has to be ok. Everything is good again, everything is fine. Everything has calmed down and we can relax a little. Yeah, well, in a school shooting, relaxing moments like this don't last very long.

BANG! Another shot rips through the air and we all jump, remembering the nightmare we're living in. I look at Massie, both pf us needing each other. Our grips tighten and our pulse races.

"SPIKE," a voice shouts after the shot is heard. A voice I know and love. A voice of a Spanish girl. A voice of a gossip, of a beta, of a sister. A voice of a member of my second family. I can practically smell the Angel perfume. I can see the perfectly straight dark chocolate hair. I can see the dancer. I can my best friend, Alicia.

I look over at Massie, both of us thinking the same thing, but neither of us daring to say it. First Claire, then Alicia. Are we next?

* * *

**Not as long as the last chapter, a little short. But trust me, the action should start soon. So, what did you think? Claire is up and tied up. Alicia is out cold. Dylan and Massie are worried they're next. What's going to happen next time? You'll just have to wait and see. What do you think is going to happen? Tell me in a review. **

**QOTD: What is your favorite TV show? Mine is a tie between Pretty Little Lairs and Flashpoint which BTW, is where the cops are from. You should watch the show if you liked the cops. **

**Until next time...**


	9. Sneaking Out and Waking Up

**Hey everyone. 104 reviews, so that means that I'm going to reveal one of the shooters. So, I'm going to be dropping hints throughout the chapter and you can try to figure it out. Then at the end, I'll tell you. Sound good? and I know I need to update other stories but the first chapter of Alpha's is at ****1,629 words and I still have to write more so that will be update soon (I hope). Enjoy this chapter. This time the chapter will start with the Briarwood boys. Happy reading!**

* * *

Derrick's POV

We're all looking down at the list in front of us. After a half hour, we hadn't come any closer to who was trying to kill our girls and might have killed our friend. The shooters are a mystery and the identities are full of possibilities. We all were racking our minds to figure out who was targeting our girls.

"Wait, it can't be Chris Abbley. He's in the auditorium. I saw him go in there when I was heading down here," Josh says jumping up from his position on the window sill.

"OK, great, one person down," Chris says, crossing out Chris's name on the paper.

"It can't be Skye either. She's still at Alpha Academy," I say, remembering the articles about the school and the TV show.

"It's not Meene or Heather either. They're both at photography camp," Kemp says. Chris nods and crosses off the names.

"I don't think it's Olivia either, she's too dumb," Josh says and we all agree. That girl is an airhead.

"OK, we only have three girls left. We should focus on getting out first and get over there," I tell the guys and they all agree.

"How are we going to get out? The teachers are everywhere," Chris asks, gesturing to the teachers near the main exit and the emergency exit.

"We could sneak through the kitchen and head out the staff doors," Kemp offers, not a bad idea.

"Not bad, but how are we going to get over there? The teachers will see us and stop us," Josh says.

"I'll cause a distraction," Todd says, appearing from the shadows yet again.

"Thanks Todd," we says, standing up.

"Just do me a favor Derrick," Todd says.

"What?" I ask.

"Make sure Claire's OK, I'm not read to loose my big sister yet," Todd says, sadness in his eyes.

"Of course," I say, nodding at him. He smiles, then runs off. He stands on a table and starts the distraction, which is him yelling this.

"They're going to kill us! They're going to kill us! We're trapped in here, TRAPPED!". We all shake our heads and laugh, slipping through the kitchen doors and heading toward the back where the staff doors are. When we feel the cool breeze, we know we are one step closer to our girls.

Alicia's POV

I feel someone staring at me, looking down at me. I hate when people watch me sleep. It makes me feel as if they are judging me or thinking of a plan to kill me. Let's just say, a maid always got hurt when they watched me sleep. I slowly open my eyes, ready to scream at the person, when I saw where I was. I'm in some sort of a supply closet. I turn and see Claire all tied up and duck taped, looking at me.

Then I remember. The shooting, us being targets, the hiding, the panic, the gun shots, Spike, the cops, and the shooters. I see one of them in the corner of the room, holding a bloody rag on Kristen's gunshot wound.

Oh, she really was shot. Is she ok? I slowly sat up, looking at Claire who seems happy that I woke up. I open my mouth to say something to her, but she just shakes her and motions toward the other shooter, who is loading her gun again and grabbing more bullets.

"Are you ok?" I mouth to Claire, who nods her head. I sigh, glad my friend is ok. Well, aside from the being tied up and gagged thing.

"Look who woke up," the shooter with the fedora and who was loading her gun says, putting her gun in her holster.

"Tie her up and gag her. Don't act like a dumb blonde," fedora shooter says, walking over to the door and leaving. Was she going for Dylan and Massie? Oh no, please tell me they aren't. The other shooter walks toward me, bringing rope and duct tape with her. Her blonde pony tail swings as she walks.

She grabs me by arm, pulling me into a sitting position. She wraps some rope around my ankles and ties them so tight, I think she stopped my blood flow. The same happens to hands and then she rips off a piece of duct and slaps it on my lips. Great, just great.

Massie's POV

Dylan and I look at each other, panic evident in both our eyes. We were both thinking the same thing. First Claire and now Alicia. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Dyl, do you think...?" I ask, trailing off, knowing Dylan knows what I mean.

"I don't know Mass, I wish I did," Dylan says, her face full of grim.

"We're next, aren't we?" I ask, fear evident in my voice. Before Dylan can answer, a noise is heard throughout the classroom. A rattling noise, like someone picking a lock. The noise stops and we hear the door swing open.

"Considering that someone just picked the lock, I'm sure of it," Dylan whisper, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze. We're dead, we are so dead.

* * *

**Hey, so, what did you think? Did anyone of you guess the shooter? OK, so the shooter that has the blonde pony tail, the one that shot Kristen and was stopping the bleeding and tied up Alicia and Claire. That one is... OLIVIA! Are you shocked? Did you know? Tell me what you thought in a review. So, a question for you guys. Who do you think should die? I'm thinking of killing someone, but who? Maybe I'll make a poll... **

**QOTD- What's your favorite musical? I love 13 the musical. You should all look it up, best musical ever. **

**Until next time...**


	10. Gallons of Blood

Hey everyone! So, what's up? 4 weeks until school. Poop. I have band camp next week so I won't be able to update. So, enjoy this chapter. Note- There is a lot of death in this chapter and it is a little sad, so just warning you.

* * *

Massie's POV

I look over at Dylan, fear evident in both of our eyes. Our hands are locked, neither of us letting go. We hear heavy steps enter the room. I spot a little bit of light, a hole in the bookcase. I point it out to Dylan and she nods. I release her hand and scoot over to the hole, peering through it. I spot a dark figure looking around the room, a gun at her side.

"Oh Massie, Dylan, where are you? Come out and play," the figure say, clearly a women and a shooter. I look over at Dylan, who is shaking with fear, trying not to cry out. I move my hand back to her and give it a squeeze, letting her know I'm smiles at me.

"Hey, you," the figure says, spotting some girl, I think her name's Amanda. "Get out here," she says, pointing her gun at Amanda. Amanda slowly stands up, coming out of her hiding place under a table.

"Where's Massie Block and Dylan Marvil?" she questions.

"I d-don't k-know," Amanda says, shaking with fear. The shooter makes a tsk tsk noise, turning the safety off on the gun. Amanda jumps at the noise and starts shaking with sobs.

"Wrong answer," the shooter says, aiming the gun at her target.

"P-please, I d-don't k-know. P-please don't k-kill me, p-please," Amanda says, full on crying.

"Sorry darling, but this is revenge and revenge has no mercy,: the shooter says and pulls the trigger. BAM! Amanda falls to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god, Amanda," Strawberry says, running over to her friend. She rips over her fake Louis scarf and tries to stop the bleeding, but Amanda's already dead.

"Look, another dead body. Where's Massie and Dylan?" the shooter questions. Strawberry looks over at her, not showing any signs of fear.

"I'm not telling you anything. You just shot one of my friends," Strawberry says. BAM! She falls the floor, dead like Amanda. Blood pours out of both of them, staining there shirts and hair.

"See this Massie and Dylan, two students are dead because you were too chicken to get out here," the shooter says, looking around for us. She spots three kids hiding under the computer desks. I wince as she shouts at them, asking where we are. They of course, have no clue.

"Please don't kill us, we didn't do anything wrong," one of the kids say, Sarah, I think.

"Please, please don't kill us, please. I don't want to die," another one, Lela, says, crying her eyes out.

"And I don't want to be delayed any longer," she says and shoots them all dead. Blood begins to seep out of all of them. This room is turning into a bloodbath.

"Stop it, please,"Mrs. Callaway says, getting out from her hiding spot. The shooter turns to her, pointing her gun at her.

"Ah, the teacher. I'm going to ask you the same question I asked them," the shooter says, pointing to the pale lifeless bodies bleeding out on the floor. "Where is Massie and Dylan?" she asks her.

"I'm not going to tell you that. But I will say this, EVERYONE, RUN," Mrs. Callaway shouts, running toward the shooter, who shoots her with ease. Everyone else runs out of there hiding space and bolts toward the door, hoping to be a lucky person and not die. The shooter turns toward the door and open fires at everyone scrambling to get out the door.

Many bodies drop to the floor, dead or severely injured. Blood flows out of them, staining the carpet. The shooter points her gun to the floor. She turns around faces the classroom.

"Drat, out of bullets. I'll be back for the both of you. While I'm gone, remember this. Right now, there is a room full of dead bodies, all thanks to you. If you weren't so chicken, they might still be alive," the shooter says before turning and leaving the room.

I look over at Dylan, who is sobbing. I scoot over to her and hug her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Massie, what did we do?" she asks between sobs.

"Nothing Dyl, we did nothing. It's all the crazies fault who brought a gun to school," I tell her.

"Tell that to the pile of dead bodies over there," Dylan says, crying even harder. All I do is hold her tight and try not to think about the gallons of blood that splay only a mere feet away.

Olivia's POV

I held the cloth to Kristen's wound, not letting her die, yet. That wouldn't be part of the plan and if it wasn't in the plan, it couldn't happen. That's what she always said. The leader, the one in the fedora. She ran this whole thing and if she didn't like it, it didn't happen. God, she is such a witch with a capitol B. Speaking of her...

"Where are the extra bullets?" she asks, entering the room, clearly upset.

"Over there, why?" I tell her, pointing to the box.

"There were obstacles," she says, loading her gun.

"What kind?" I ask.

"Let's just say, there's a room full of dead bodies because Massie and Dylan were being stubborn," she says.

"WHAT" I say, standing up. "That wasn't part of the plan. We weren't supposed to kill anyone but those five."

"Yeah, well plans change," she says, walking toward the doors.

"This plan wasn't supposed to change," I say as she leaves. God, this is getting out of hand. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, everything was supposed to go smoothly. We take the girls here and get our revenge. Nothing more, nothing less. Now we have a room full of dead bodies at our feet. This is bad, this is very bad.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter. I hoped you liked it. So, you should check out my poll so you guys can tell me who you want to die in this story. I don't know who yet or if anyone will, but vote. Again, I won't be able to update soon but I'll try to update either Purple Recordings or Massie's Adventures this weekend. **

**It's your turn Rachel. Sorry for the wait but I was super busy the past couple days. **

**QOTD- Who's your role model? Mine's Ariana Grande**

**Until next time... **


	11. Running for Our Lives

Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs. J'espère que vous êtes tous profiter des derniers jours de l'été et si votre été est déjà terminé, j'espère que vous avez fait le meilleur de lui. Je suis vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, parce que dans quelques jours je vais à Boston pour faire le Freedom Trail! EeeP, histoire ballot freak. Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez de ce chapitre.

(Ha, did anyone understand that? Don't worry, here's the translation. Hello my loyal readers. I hope you all are enjoy the last few days of summer and if your summer is already over, I hope you made the most of it. I'm really happy today, because in a couple days I'm going to Boston to do the Freedom Trail! Eeep, history nerd freak out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

.

Dylan's POV

I look over at Massie, trying my hardest not to have a full on freak out. My tears have stopped and Massie is thinking of what to do. She looks right at me, not trying to even hide her fear. We're both scared, I mean, you know when you get scared during a horror movie, and you're afraid you're the next victim. But you know that you're safe, because it's only a movie. Well, this is ten times worse. Cause this wasn't a horror movie and we really are the next victims.

"Mass, what are we going to do?" I squeak out, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Run, Dyl, we have to run," Massie says, standing up, well, standing up as much as you can in a tight space behind a bookcase. She begins to push the bookcase out. I hop up and help her, both of us pushing with all our might so we can escape.

"Mass, it isn't moving," I say, pushing harder, hoping to move it just a little so we can slip out.

"It will move, it has to move." she says, pushing so hard. Finally, it budges and gives us a small window to escape through. We both slip through and I see the horror that was beyond the bookcase.

Bodies everywhere. Pale and lifeless, their clothes stained with blood. Blood stains the carpet, pools of it surrounding each student. It's so gross and sad, it gives me this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It makes me feel horrible, the feeling of guilt. This is my fault, all my fault. If I wasn't a coward, then these people wouldn't be lying in pools of their own blood. She even said it, if we weren't chickens, they wouldn't be dead. No Dyl, get those thoughts out of your head. It isn't your fault. A small voice keeps telling me that, but the ones that tell me it is overpowers it.

"It's all our fault," I say, standing in the middle of the room. Massie turns towards me from the front of the room. She sighs and walks back to me.

"Dylan, no it's not. It's not my fault, it's not your fault, it's that crazy psycho who is targeting us and derided to bring a gun to school," Massie says, grabbing my shoulder.

"But Mass," I start but she cuts me off.

"But nothing Dyl. We didn't do anything. We didn't cause these deaths, but we can help prevent some others. We have to get out of here so we don't end up like that. We need to find the girls and get out of here," Massie says and I nod. She grabs my hand and we head towards the door.

"How are we going to get through?" I ask as we arrive at the door. A couple of dead bodies are blocking the exit, since they were shot just as they reached freedom. I really don't want to walk on them, since it just seems wrong.

"We have to move them so we can get out," Massie says, looking at me. I think I just felt a little throw up.

"Move them? I really don't want to touch them," I tell her.

"Would you rather step on them?" she asks and I shake my head. "That's what I thought".

Massie bends down and grabs the girl's arms. I bend down and grab her legs. We lift her a little and move her over so she isn't blocking the exit. Massie lays her hands over her chest and moves her hair so she looks nice. WE head back to the exit and move the other girl. WE lay her next to her friend and Massie does the same. Then, I get an idea. I walk over to Mrs. Callaways' desk and grabs the flowers she had there. I put one in the hands of one of the girls and the another in the other girls.

Massie and I both look at them for a while, happy that they both don't look half bad. You know, except for the blood stains and stuff.

"Come on Dyl, we have to hurry. We want to be long gone before she gets back," Massie says and I nod. We go through the path we made and head down the hall. We walk slow at first, not wanting to raise any attention to the shooters. We turn the corner and start to hear footsteps. I look at Massie and she nods. We both break out into runs, racing down the hall, hoping that we would loose the footstep person. No suck luck. The person's footsteps pick up as well, so we know she's chasing us. We pick up the pace, so does she.

Soon we round a corner and I slip on some wet floors. Massie stops and helps me up. We start to run when we hear a voice behind us.

"Look who I found". We both turn and she her, the girl in the fedora. She has her gun pointed at us. I grab Massie's hand and give it a squeeze, which she returns.

"Time for a little trip. Say night girls," she says and both Massie and I close our eyes, waiting for the pain to come...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ha, please don't hate me. I hope you all liked the chapter. What's going to happen to Mass and Dyl? Will they be taken? Or will someone save them? You'll just have to wait and see. Rachel, you better update... Review please!**

**QOTD- Favorite Actress- Mine is either Kelli Berglund. I love Lab Rats and Kelli is just so awesome. **

**Until Next Time... **


	12. Almost Got Away

hey everyone. So, when I'm mad or angry or upset, I write. so, this is why I'm writing this. I'm just, ugh, i'm just sick of the drama in my life. Are you all sick of it as well? Well, anyways... enjoy

* * *

Massie's POV

"Time for a little trip. Say night girls," the fedora girl says, her gun pointed at us. I grip onto Dylan, my eyes slamming shut. I wait for the pain to come, my death sentence drawing near. I wonder what it's like, what it's like to see the light. To have your life stripped from you in a mere second. To draw your last breath. To utter your last words. To lose everything in a blink of an eye.

I've never been more scared. I mean, imagine standing in the hallway of your school, which has gunmen roaming the same halls, I might add. You're with your best friend and all your other friends are disappearing or getting shot. You almost got away, you almost escaped. You were inches from freedom. And then, she catches you. There's no were to go. We can't hide and we can't run. We're stuck at death's door.

I'm waiting, but I don't know what I'm waiting for. Maybe I'm waiting for the shot to go off. Maybe I'm waiting for someone to jump out and yell "You've been punked!" Maybe I'm waiting for a savior to come out of nowhere and save me from all the pain that's about to come. Or maybe, just maybe, I'm waiting for my mom to shake my arm and tell me that it's time for school and for her to wake me up from this nightmare.

Why hasn't the shot gone off yet, why hasn't she killed us? This is what she wanted, to trap us and kill us. What is she waiting for? She killed a room full of people to get us. She ran through a building full of cops that are after her to get to us. What is she waiting for?

I slowly open my eyes, Dylan doing the same. Both our eyes go towards the end of the hall, where the shooter was standing. She's still there, but she isn't standing. Someone tackled her to the ground and she isn't too happy. Her gun is a little ways away. And the two of them are currently fighting on the ground to get the gun.

I look at the person who tackled the fedora girl and I know right away who it is. I recognize the messy black hair. I see a pack of gummy bears sticking out of the pockets of his shorts. I'd know the green eye and blue eye anywhere. Cam was our savior. His arm was bleeding and I know he got shot. Apparently, Dylan recognized him too.

"CAM!" she shouts, racing toward him, but she doesn't get far before I grab her. She looks at me, confused. I just shake my head. Cam looks over at us.

"Guys, run. You have to save the others. They're in the storage room by the gym. You have to hurry," Cam shouts, loosing the fight with fedora girl.

"What about you," I shout, not wanting to leave him here to die. He has to get help. He's losing so much blood, he needs to get help or his time here will be up.

"I'll hold her off for as long as I can. You guys have to help the others. Go now," Cam shouts. I can't just leave him here. He's a brother to me and I can't leave him here. He saved us, we have to return the favor.

"We won't leave you!" Dylan and I shout in unison.

"You have to. Go now!" he shouts as fedora girl wins the battle, looking pretty angry. Dylan looks at me and we both know. We have to save the others. We have to, for Cam's sake.

We race down the hall, speeding toward the gym and the storage room near it. As we turn a corner, I hear Cam shout "Tell Claire I love her". Then another shot rings out.

And I know. I know, that Cam Fisher is dead. I want to fall to the ground, I want to bawl my eyes out. I want to run down the hall, destroying everything I see. I want to just give up. But I can't, I have to keep going. I have to save the others and get rid of the killers. I have to do this, for Cam.

I look at Dylan, who is hiding her sobs as well. I grab her hand and give it a squeeze, letting her know I'm here. She looks over and smiles at me, which gives me faith to keep going. We keep running, turning millions of corners and passing a billion classrooms. We finally arrive at our destination, storage room 114.

"Let's go," I say, looking at Dylan who nods. I put my hand on the knob and open the door, creaking it open slowly. I walk in, Dylan right beside me. I look around and see Alicia and Claire tied up in the corner, staring at us in shock. Kristen is a little ways away from them, out cold. She's bleeding a little.

"Leesh, Claire," I say, running over to them with Dylan right behind me. I begin to untie the rope around Claire's hands and Dylan does the same with Alicia. They both look at us, fear in there eyes. I take the tape off Claire's mouth and Dylan takes Alicia's off. They both open there mouth to say something, but the sound of the door closing cuts them off.

"Looks like all the guests have arrived. Let's get this party started." I turn and see fedora girl and the other shooter standing by the door. Uh oh. We are so dead.

* * *

**So, there you go. Cam's dead, please don't hate me. So, this helped calm me down and I'm not as mad as i was before. So, there are only like four more chapters left. ** **Soon, you'll find out the identity of the shooters and so will the girls. Thanks for the reviews, please leave more they motivate me to update. So, yeah. **

**QOTD- Favorite season- Mine is fall, cause my birthday (November baby) is in that season and so is Halloween and the fashion is amazing during fall. **

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
